


one perfect fit (sugar this one is it)

by stonesnuggler



Series: erie forever, otters for life [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dylan Strome is a Chicago Blackhawk, F/M, Fluff, NHL Trade(s), Rule 63, and his girlfriend couldn't be happier, two weeks two strome trade reaction fics huh??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonesnuggler/pseuds/stonesnuggler
Summary: And the thing is that Alex didn’t really expect to cry. She can usually handle these kinds of things, give them the ample time she needs to process them, and then move on.But suddenly all those long nights curled up alone in his hoodie, all the times they’d get off together to only the sounds of each other’s voices, all the rushed dinners when they were in each other’s cities -- those are going to be a thing of the past, and she can’t stop the tears.Because he’s getting on a plane, one way to Chicago.





	one perfect fit (sugar this one is it)

**Author's Note:**

> dylan strome is a chicago blackhawk.
> 
> erie forever.
> 
> otters for life.
> 
> let's check in on our favorite girl, shall we?
> 
> (this is in the same verse as [if i'm dreaming baby (please don't wake me up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120632) and will make a bit more sense if you read that first, but it's not detrimental if you don't.)
> 
> yes it was 1219 words on purpose

Chicago.

Dylan is coming to  _ Chicago _ .

“Wait,” Alex says, hands trembling, phone nearly slipping from her grip. “Dylan, I swear to god.”

“Alex, I’m getting on a plane in an hour,” Dylan says, and he’s smiling as he’s packing his things into a suitcase. “To Chicago.” 

And the thing is that Alex didn’t really expect to cry. She can usually handle these kinds of things, give them the ample time she needs to process them, and then move on.

But suddenly all those long nights curled up alone in his hoodie, all the times they’d get off together to only the sounds of each other’s voices, all the rushed dinners when they were in each other’s cities -- those are going to be a thing of the past, and she can’t stop the tears.

Because he’s getting on a plane, one way to Chicago. 

“You’re a Blackhawk,” Alex says, small as she swipes at her tears. At her feet, Ralphie looks up. “Ralphie, Daddy’s coming  _ here _ . He’s gonna be here all the  _ time _ .” 

Ralphie perks up at his name, pushes himself to his feet and walks up toward Alex’s pillows, curling into a ball at Alex’s side.

Dylan laughs at that, shoving more clothes into the suitcase open on his bed, and then it’s quiet for a bit as he zips it, sets it on the floor. 

“Dylan,” Alex says, sniffing a bit, scritching at Ralphie’s ears. “This is really happening.”

“You better believe it, Ally Cat,” he says, flopping onto his bed, propping his head up on his hand. She can see the chain around his neck where it’s poking out from his shirt collar and wants nothing more than to curl into his chest and hold onto the ring at the end of it.

“Are you okay?” she asks, moving to sit up, grabbing at her own chain. “This is probably a lot.” 

“It hasn’t really hit me yet, to be honest,” Dylan shrugs, picks at a feather escaping his duvet. “Like, I knew it was coming, just makes it better that I’m coming home.”

Alex’s chest tightens at that, at him already calling Chicago  _ home _ . “Why do you say things like that when you know it’s just going to melt my heart into a pile of goo.” 

Dylan smiles, small and tired. “Because I love you, and it’s my job.”

“Fuckin’ sap,” Alex says, yawning. “They gonna make you practice tomorrow?”

“Probably,” Dylan says, shrugging. “You should sleep, I’ve gotta head out soon anyway.”

“That’s a good idea,” Alex says, and as if he knows that’s not going to happen, Ralphie snuffs, tilting his head up at Alex. She laughs, tilts the camera to Ralphie so Dylan can see. “See, even our son is calling my bluff.”

“Aww, bubba,” Dylan coos, and Ralphie tilts his head at the sound. “I’ll be there soon to call her bluff with you.”

“I’m so fucking excited to see you,” Alex says, a little incredulous, like she still can’t believe that this is happening. “You’re coming right here, right? I’ll let the doorman know that you’re able to just come right up.”

“That was my plan,” Dylan says, and then the screen pauses for a second, frozen for a split second on Dylan with his eyebrows furrowed. Alex smiles, takes a screenshot of the dumb face just because. 

The screen goes live again, and Dylan’s on his feet, phone pointed toward the ceiling and Alex can just barely make out the sleeves of a hoodie she’s assuming Dylan is pulling on.

“Heading to the airport?” Alex asks as the camera comes back to Dylan’s face, hair ruffled. 

He nods, shouldering his backpack. “My uber will be here in, like, ten minutes. I’ll see you in a few.”

“I’ll see you in a few,” Alex parrots, pulling her chain up to her lips, kissing the ring once. “Love you.”

Dylan pulls his own chain up, kisses it. “Love you most.” 

The call disconnects and Alex can’t help the smile that stretches across her face, covering her face in the sheer joy of it all. He’s coming here. He’s going to play here, and she doesn’t want to be too optimistic or anything, but she already knows that they’re going to light it up, and then Arizona will regret not ever giving him a chance. 

Sure, losing Nicky sucks -- they’re down to two girls on the team now from their four that they had when Alex got here -- but she’s back with Vinnie now which is good for both of them. Having another girl around makes everything a little easier, especially one you’re already familiar with. 

As she’s processing, her phone starts buzzing like crazy against her chest -- the Otters groupchat and and Twitter being the main culprits -- but she couldn’t care less about any of that right now. 

She turns her head, presses a kiss to Ralphie’s head.

“Daddy’s coming home, buddy,” she says, scritching him behind the ear, earning a slobbery kiss for her efforts. 

After everything calms down a bit and her phone stops sounding like  _ she’s _ the one that’s been traded, she gets one last ping from Dylan with his flight details. 

His flight gets in around two in the morning, which is more than doable to stay awake for, so she settles in with a book and tries to make the time pass faster.

/

Four hours later, she blinks awake with her book on her chest, a pain in her neck, and a weight in her bed that she thinks is Ralphie until an arm wraps around her waist.

“I can’t believe you actually fell asleep,” Dylan says, tucking himself under the covers as she fully wakes up. “That’s impressive.”

“Oh my god,” Alex manages, blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she curls into him, holding on for dear life, like if she let go, this might all be some kind of twisted fucking dream. “ _ Hi.” _

“Hey there, kitty,” Dylan says, muffled by the kiss he’s pressing into her hair. “Have a nice nap?” 

She doesn’t answer him, just moves so she can drape herself half on top of him, kissing him slow and all smiles. His arms wrap around her, warm hands on her lower back pulling her closer and  _ god _ she missed this. Missed  _ him _ , sometimes so much that it ached deep in her chest. 

“This isn’t a dream right?” she asks, once they break for air, before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Like, you’re really here. We’re really about to wear the same colors again.”

“We really are,” Dylan says, like he’s still trying to work through it himself.

“You’re  _ here _ ,” she says, resting her forehead against his, kissing him again, just once. 

Dylan, the little shit, pokes her cheek a few times and says, “Apparently so.” 

“Knock it off,” Alex laughs, playfully trying to bat his hand away, but he keeps going, poking her nose, her side, her hips. “Dylan, I swear to god.” 

Dylan laughs under his breath, but his hands do settle around her waist, thumb brushing over the skin where her shirt has ridden up a little. 

“Ready to light it up out there?” Dylan says, his lips brushing hers with the words.

And, well, if she kisses him in response?

Who can blame her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dylan strome, chicago blackhawk.
> 
> holy fuck.


End file.
